


The Fool

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Leon always warned her there was no loyalty within the CIA, and he was right. Charlie never knew who snitched on her father, until now.Written for challenge #527 - "draw" at ncis_drabble.





	

"Trent!" Jethro sprinted down the ramp behind her, footsteps heavy and loud on the carpeted floor. He grabbed the railing and swung himself around the corner before he realised she'd drawn her concealed sidearm. One minute they'd been in the conference center and making their way to the hall with Director Vance leading the way. The next, his protectee had seen Kort, and the chase was on. "Hayes, don't do it!"

"Gibbs asked, I told," Trent said. He was backed up against the railing as far as he could go and refused to break eye contact. How she'd known it was him was anyone's guess, but she did know.

"Amerykanski pies," Charlie spat, her Polish accent slipping through. _American dog._ Most days she sounded as American as her boss, other days were like this when her _old_ accent decided to show itself. Most people would've cracked long ago from trying to tread that line between killer and paper pusher, but she walked it like a professional.

"British, please." Even with a gun shoved in his face he wouldn't buckle. He'd seen Hayes at her worst and this wasn't remotely close to that. Her worst was shark eyes and unbridled anger, not pain and fear. "He committed war crimes, Charlie. He admitted to it on film, _inside_ the Afghani embassy."

"And you didn't have to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Trent. He's my father!"

"He's a monster." His voice was hollow, devoid of any and all emotion, and that was when he saw the switch in her head flip to anger. Charlie tensed, fingers squeezing the gun tighter before she suddenly lowered it, turned the safety on and holstered it. "You've seen what he does to people. You were there. Would you have kept your mouth shut if Gibbs asked you?"

"I've got nothing to do with investigations, why would he have come to me?"

All those years clawing her way up the American ladder, constantly proving herself and her false dedication to the government's cause, and she'd finally gotten herself to a good place. Refusing to back down or bend over had allowed her to be painted as a calculating and ruthless bitch, and in her eyes it was rightly deserved. As Assistant Director of Operations, Charlie took no prisoners and gave no leeway.

She turned around and walked up the ramp towards where Vance stood with his security detail, ignoring the look of disappointment on his face. "Director," Charlie said, giving a nod. "Good chat, see you back at the Naval Yard."

"Charlie." He stopped her temporarily from going any further, hand on her shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid."

"So much for family and loyalty," she muttered, glancing back down the ramp.

"Whatever you're thinking, Kort isn't worth it. Believe me. After Kai . . . I know how you feel." After all these years, Jackie still hadn't completely come to terms with what'd happened, but she had with what she'd done.

"Yeah, I'm slowly coming to realise that, boss."


End file.
